It's Alright to be Afraid
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Yuffie is terrified when a thunderstorm erupts over Edge...RenoxYuffie...One-Shot...Slightly fluffy...Written for 'Searching for my Reason'


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my thirty-sixth fanfic...it's another YuffiexReno... And it was written for 'Searching for my Reason' as an apology for neglecting the Reffies!... PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :)

The thunder seemed to make Yuffie's entire room shake and the lightning flashed across her window like some kind of silent beast. The ninja was home by herself, her Turk boyfriend was staying late at work and she'd had to spend the night alone. Usually this wouldn't be a problem, in fact she'd done it tons before, but tonight was different. Tonight there was a thunderstorm.

Now, not that the young ninja had ever or would ever admit it, but she was terrified of them, ever since she was a little girl.

One night in Wutai, three days after her fourth birthday there was a massive storm, trees were ripped from the ground, the land devastated, some people even died. The lighting was so bright it seemed like the sun itself had fallen to Gaia. Many buildings burnt down to nothing but rubble, including a large part of Yuffie's home. She had been so scared that the young ninja had hid underneath her bed, clamping her hands over her ears and shutting her eyes tight in an attempt to block out the terrible noises coming from all around her.

She was so young, that at the time she just thought it was some kind of nightmare. But when she'd emerged from her room to find it was all very much real, it created a deep intense fear that took root inside her mind, and never left.

Another large clap of thunder sounded across the sky and Yuffie snapped her eyes shut.

_It's just a storm...that's it...just a storm...just a bit of bad weather...and weather can't hurt me...well I guess to much rain could drown me...and to much heat would burn me...and this is a thunderstorm...both rain and fire...oh stop it Yuffie you dumb ass that isn't helping...it can't hurt me...it can't hurt me... it can't hurt me...it can't-_

''AAHH! Oh my Gawd!''

A giant flash of white light streaked across Edge and lit up her room for a brief second. And for the young ninja it felt way to close for comfort.

She sat up in her bed for a few seconds before nodding to herself, ''...Living room will be better...closer to the door...if I need to escape...from the burning rumble of my home...yeah...living room is better..''

And soon enough the young ninja was out of her bed and strolling along the corridor towards the living room, her bright blue duvet cover draped over her form and the bottom dragging silently along the wooden floor.

When she arrived at her destination she let her eyes roll over the darkened room, as if inspecting it for any form of life. When she was satisfied, the ninja slumped down on the sofa, though much to her surprise the moment her butt touch the surface it began to move beneath her, making her jump up in fright.

''AHHH!'' Yuffie was screaming so loudly she hadn't even noticed the form now beginning to sit up slowly and run a hand through his flame red hair.

''Yo Yuffie...what are you doing?''

* * *

When the young ninja had finally stopped screaming she looked at her boyfriend in both surprise and relief. ''Reno! What...When did you get back?''

He was still half a sleep, and his voice was confused and quiet, ''About...thirty minutes ago,...didn't wanna wake you so I thought I'd sleep on the couch...what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost...a scary Sephiroth ghost...''

The ninja drew closer to the red head before letting out a shaky sigh and smiling, ''Just surprised me...How can you sleep through this?''

''Through what?'' The Turk looked at her in a stupor.

Yuffie's expression was one of confused exasperation, ''The storm!...you silly bean.''

''Oh that, well I dunno, just doesn't bother me...why?...Are you scared or something?'' A slight smirk appeared on the red head's lips, he'd always loved to tease her.

Sensing what the Turk was after, Yuffie put on a confident and joyful expression, and pulled herself into her strongest stance, ''No! Course not! I'm the great ninja Yuffie and I'm not scared of any-AH!...''

Before she could finish an almighty crack of thunder rolled across Edge and made the ninja jump right into her boyfriend's lap. Her arms clung to him as if he was an incredibly rare Materia and soon he was finding it hard to breath.

''Yuffie...I need...Oxygen...Now!''

''Oh sorry...'' She looked at him apologetically and loosened her hands slightly, though still remaining close.

A few moments of silence passed, while the red head cradled Yuffie in his arms, though soon enough he couldn't resist the urge to tease his young girlfriend.

''So...not scared huh?'' He raised a quizzical yet amused eyebrow at the trembling ninja in his arms.

''Nope...'' Her tone was on of defiance and denial, though somewhere inside her she all ready knew she'd given herself away.

Sensing her need for comfort he decided to put the teasing on hold, ''It's all right you know...to be scared I mean...''

''But I'm not scared.'' She snapped it back quite quickly, still unable to admit her fear.

Reno could see she was still clearly very closed about the subject, ''Ok, ok I get it...but let's just pretend you are...it's ok.''

Yuffie paused in thought for a moment before looking up at her boyfriend, ''What are you scared of then?''

The red head let out a mock laugh, though he was obviously uncomfortable, ''Me, pfft! I'm a Turk...I don't...''

He stopped though when he saw Yuffie raise a rather skeptical eyebrow at him, coupled with a glare that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

''...Cows.''

''Cows?'' The ninja was using every inch of her own will power not to break out into a fit of giggles.

''Yeah cows...scare the crap outta me...always have. Why did you think we never go camping?''

''Because you're to vain and couldn't live without a proper bathroom?'' Her eyebrows were now both raised, though she was trying desperately to pull the straightest face she could.

He poked her lightly in the side before tilting her face so it was level with his own. ''So like I said...fears...they're ok...''

After a few moments of silence, in which they both just looked at each other, Yuffie took a deep breath and flashed the red head a nervous smile, ''Ok maybe I am scared...only a little bit though...''

He grinned inwardly for finally getting her to open up to him, though outwardly he just showed her a small contented smile before tightening his grip around her waist, ''Don't worry...I'll protect you...''

After laying on the sofa together for ten minutes, Reno was almost asleep when he heard Yuffie's voice, ''So you'll all ways be there for me right?''

He stroked her neck with his thumb, while the rest of his hand cupped her shoulder, ''Of course...well you know...unless there's cows involved...'' The couple both fell into a fit of laughter.

The storm was crawling away from the skies over Edge now, though distant rumbles could still be heard.

Believing it's presence was still effecting the ninja he entwined his hand within her short dark locks and whispered into her right ear, ''Anything I can do to make you feel better?''

''Hm...you already have made me feel better...though...a kiss might be nice...'' She leaned forward, and soon their lips were together in a soft, tender embrace.

Before long the couple were fast asleep in each other's arms, the ninja laying on top of the red head, her head rested on his chest, while his arm was wrapped around her petite form.

* * *

The next week Tifa called Yuffie and asked if she and Reno would join her on a camping trip, and much to the brunette's surprise the ninja wasn't very enthusiastic.

''But I thought you loved camping?''

''I do...but I love something else more...''

''Well as long as you're happy stuck at home...''

Yuffie couldn't stop a wide grin from spreading across her face, ''With Reno...who wouldn't be!''


End file.
